Horn and Nona after the battle at Pelennor
by Cambrendui
Summary: It has been so long since we last saw Horn and Nona I decided to finish their story myself. This is based on the timeline where Halros sacrifices himself for Horn.
1. Chapter 1

Horn kneels on the battlefield staring in shock at the body of Halros, the man had come out of nowhere to protect him.  
"I could not move character..." Horn says "It was fell sorcery and... I was powerless...  
"Halros sprang to my defense and took the blows that were meant for me. He died in my place... there was nothing I could do..."  
Horn stops listening and the adventurer and ranger runoff as the battle continue around him. Looking around Horn sees madness, the orcs and Gondorian soldiers clash in groups desperately trying to push the other side back. The sound of the Rohirrim horses thundering across the fields is matched with the sound of orc's armor clanging as they run.  
Horn looks around at the dark mountains and the red mountaintop of Mt. Doom as it continues to spill clouds into the air. When he looks behind him he sees the white city, the great gate has been torn down by the great battering ram and the city is covered in dull gray ash, the fires on the streets sending more smoke into the air.  
The ground around him is covered in the bodies of orcs, men, trolls, and horses, most are already dead but some still moan and call for help. As Horn watches an orc screaming for help gets trampled by several Rohirrim horses, their hooves battering the man and crushing his skull cutting off his voice. As thRohirrimim horsemen continue they run over the corpses of the fallen gondorian and Rohirrim men. Horn watches one of the Rohirrim start to raise his hand before the horses pass over him.  
Horn runs up to the man he had seen still alive only to find his chest crushed, Horn turns fighting to hold his tears back. He carries his weapon around and stops at the bodies of men and checks to see if they're still alive. When he finds one alive he helps them up and guides them away from the center of the battlefield. Horn avoids the orcs so he doesn't have to fight as he helps the injured men to the safety of Minas Tirith.  
When the orcs start to panic the Gondorian and Rohirrim soldiers manage to surround clumps of the orcs and easily finish off what's left of them.  
As Horn is helping three more Gondorian soldiers to Minas Tirith he meets a horseman and stops him, "What happened?"  
"The witch king has fallen and the remaining commander was driven from the field by the kind of Gondor." The horseman rides off to the closest battle.  
"It will be over soon," Horn says to himself before going back to help the injured. 


	2. Chapter 2

Horn is sitting outside The Merry Swan pub on the third circle of Minas Tirith listening to the celebration from within. Even after coming so far into the city to find someplace to drink he can't bring himself to dull his mind while he has something to think about. The idea of celebrating death turns his stomach, he stands and walks away.  
The first place his mind turns to is Nona telling him she was pregnant and begging him to run from the war. He can almost hear her voice even now and is still surprised by the fear he heard. They had fought orcs and Dunlending side by side without even the smallest hint of fear on her face but when she asked him to leave the Rohirrim it was obvious.  
Next, he thinks of his sister, told before his father marched to war about the death of the man she loved. How was she doing, had she surrendered to her sorrow or used it to make herself stronger as Nona had.  
His father's face surfaces in his mind and he starts to wonder what he will say about Horn sheathing his sword during battle. Horn wonders if he will ever be able to make his father understand why he couldn't bring himself to kill anymore. Most of all he thinks about the reaction his father will have when he's told that his son not only loves a Dunlending woman but will have a child with her soon.  
His thoughts drift back to Nona and their baby. What kind of father would he be, he has slain many orcs and even Dunlendings during their travels. Can he really leave what he found on the battlefield behind him, and if he can't is he willing to bring it into the child's life. Nona had seen more than he had but she was so much stronger than he was and he had no doubt she would make a great mother.  
What about a place for the child to live, he had visited Woodhurst and seen the way the Rohirrim treated the Dunlendings in the best of towns. He remembered Nona's reaction to his people when she first entered Stangard and couldn't imagine his presence in her land would be met any differently. So what hope could a child born to both people have in either of them?  
Walking through town he hears about the Rohirrim and Gondorian planning an attack on the black gate of Mordor but it doesn't really hit him what it means. Horn ignores the horns and calls as he wanders the streets and finds himself in the Houses of Healing.  
Inside the building Horn finds Lady Eowyn sitting in her bed talking with Lord Faramir, both look weak but happy. Horn looks at his princess and sees in her eyes the same light that filled Nona's the last time they held one another. In that moment Horn made his decision and started to form his plan. 


	3. Chapter 3

Horn waits until after the coronation and goes to the room that King Elessar has given King Eomer for his stay. Horn asks for an audience with his king and waits while the guards inform him.  
Horn watches as King Eomer hugs his sister before seeing her out of the room before stepping forward and bowing. Eomer looks at him and says, "You are Reeve Ingbert's son Horn correct."  
"Yes my lord."  
"Please rise" Horn stands facing his king. "I have heard many tales of your actions on the fields of Pelennor."  
"I apologize for sheathing my sword in the midst of battle..." Horn begins.  
"I did not mean that I disapproved of your actions. You saved many lives by helping the injured from the field and for that the soldier of Gondor and Rohan owe you a debt."  
"I was doing what I could to help, I require and deserve no prize."  
"You did come here to ask something of me," Eomer says "let's hear your request."  
"The first is no request I am done with fighting and am leaving the army to find a peaceful life."  
"I suspect I will be hearing that a lot in the coming days, but you have earned the right to a new life."  
"The second is my request," Horn says "give me the land around the Fords of Isen. You no longer need it in your defense against Saruman."  
"If you aren't going to stay as a soldier what do you want with that land?"  
"I will build a town there and make it a place where the Rohirrim and Dunlendings can meet in peace. I hope to bring some of those displaced from both lands to populate it. You can use it to reach out to the Dunlending tribes in the name of peace and to trade. Our town will also stand as a barrier to forces from both sides, as long as we stand neither will need to fear invasion."  
"This is an interesting idea but do you really believe it will work as you wish it to?" Eomer asks.  
"That I don't know, but I must do what I can to bring the two people together."  
"I will not ask your reason for needing this that matter is entirely yours." Eomer pauses with a contemplative look on his face, "I have no more desire for war if there is any chance you can forge a peace than I am happy to give you what you ask for."  
"Thank you my lord" Horn says bowing low and turning to leave the room.  
When Horn is out of the king's chambers he smiles, but he soon remembers the last task he has set for himself before leaving Minas Tirith. After an hour of searching Horn finds his father in The Mumak and Keep tavern drinking with the other reeves that joined King Theoden in his march to war.  
"Father I need to speak with you in private" Horn says when he gets to the table. Before any of the Reeves can speak he turns and leaves the pub.  
Reeve Ingbert follows his son to the wall and they stand looking out over Pelennor. Horn says "I've made my decision about my future."  
"You've shown great courage in the war, I'm sure Kind Eomer would be happy to let you return to Eaworth and stay at my side. You'll make a great Reeve when I retire."  
"No, I won't."  
"What do you mean?" Ingbert asks.  
"I have asked King Eomer for permission to found a new town on the Fords of Brunin. I will live there with Nona as my wife and raise our child in the only place I can be sure they will be safe."  
"Your child, the wild woman is pregnant with my grandchild."  
"Her name is Nona" Horn says decisively surprising his father. "She is the woman I love and you will show her more respect."  
Ingbert stands still staring at his son for several seconds in stunned silence, Horn had never spoken to him like this. "Nona seems to have had an effect on you."  
"I want you to tell Ingyth about my decision," Horn says his voice completely calm "perhaps when you've calmed down you can visit and see your grandchild."  
Horn walks away before his father can respond and makes his way to the stable on the first tier. 


	4. Chapter 4

Nona rides her horse through the Dunlending lands, being careful around the wights of the bonevales. When she reaches Lhanch the guards look at her with suspicion, she was clearly a Dunlending woman but she rode like a Rohirrim and carried a Rohirrim sword.  
"Where is Suvulch?" Nona demands of the guards.  
"Nona is that you?" one of the guards ask.  
"Yes, I have returned and I wish to speak with my father."  
"He is at Wadu's grave, he is there most days."  
"Thank you," Nona dismounts "I'll be by later to take care of him for now give him something to eat." Nona pets the horse "Thank you for carrying me so swiftly Wadu."  
One of the guards ties the warhorse to the post to the side of the gate and goes to get a feed bag as Nona walks around the town toward where her brother is buried.  
She sees her father standing before the grave with his head down and walks up behind him, "He would be ashamed of seeing that pitiful look on your face."  
Suvulch jumps and turns to his daughter, "Nona welcome home."  
"Thank you father" Nona walks up beside him to look at Waku's grave.  
"Did you find what the dream was leading you to?"  
"I did, and far more besides."  
"I look forward to hearing your stories," Suvulch says "but why do you seem sad?"  
"That's a long story but the short answer is the man I love marched to war to die and I'm afraid of raising our child without him."  
"Your child, you're pregnant?"  
"Yes father more than two months now," Nona says with a sad smile "but we met a seer that said their father is destined to die." Nona begins to cry, though she does her best to hide it from her father.  
"You are a strong woman, you have killed many of our enemy and you will be a fantastic mother" Suvulch says hugging his daughter.  
"Not if I choose to continue the path of Wadu's Ghost." Nona draws her brother's sword and looks at the blade, "I have done what I thought would avenge you but now I must live for my child." Nona plants the blade in the ground beside Wadu's grave marker, "I surrender the name of Wadu's Ghost and once more become Nona daughter of Suvulch."  
"Come now let's go inside and you can tell me all of your adventures."  
"I will but first I must see to my horse, while in Rohan I was gifted a warsteed and taught how to fight atop it. I named him Wadu and enjoy caring for him."  
Nona makes her way to the gate of Lhanch and leads him to a clearing just outside of town. She uses a hoof knife to clean his shoes and brushes him down before heading into town to talk with her father. 


	5. Chapter 5

A month later Horn rides up to the gate of Lhanch and jumps off his horse. He's stopped from entering the town by the guards.  
"What business do you have here horseman?"  
"I am here to see Nona," Horn says "now move aside."  
"We don't take orders from you."  
An older man in regal brown robes approached the front gate, "What is the commotion?"  
"Lord Brenin, this duvodiad is demanding to enter the village."  
"Hello, outsider what brings one of the horsemen to this far away corner of Dunland?"  
"I am here to find Nona," Horn says "I promise you I mean no harm to any of your people."  
"I will get Nona and bring her here, she will either vouch for you or turn you away."  
The Brenin walks away and Horn busies himself with brushing his horse's fur as he can't bring himself to hold still. When he sees Nona she is beginning to show her pregnancy, while she carries no sword the ferocious look in her eyes remains the same.  
When she sees that it's really Horn who's come to visit her she runs up to him and throws her arms around him, "Horn."  
"Nona."  
The Brenin smiles at the couple, "I think that is a resounding affirmation."  
The guards let Horn pass as he leads his horse into the village and to Nona's home.  
Nona's home is sparsely furnished with little other then her bed, a table and two chairs. Horn pulls his gloves off and touches Nona's stomach before kissing her.  
"What happened," Nona asks when they break their kiss "the seer saw you die."  
"She saw death looming but I was saved from it. I had fallen and my shield was broken but one of the rangers saved me, his name was Halros. If not for him I wouldn't be here. Seeing him die to keep me safe made me come to a decision, I don't want to live as a soldier anymore."  
"What about your oath?"  
"I was freed from it by my king," Horn says. "I am free of all bonds to save those of my love for you and the child you carry."  
"Are you planning on living here?"  
"If that's what you wish but I have another idea for you to think about. My king has given me lead to found a new town on the Fords of Isen. I want to make it a place of true equality for the Dunlendings and Rohirrim."  
"Woodhurst didn't come out like that even with a balanced population," Nona says.  
"That was because only the Rohirrim held power. I don't want a Reeve or Brenin to lead this town but a council of members made up of both the Rohirrim and the Dunlendings."  
"Do you think that would work?"  
"I have no idea" Horn says smiling. "If you agree then I would like to try it."  
"That sounds good, there are many here left with no homes from when Saruman's servants attacked us."  
"We can take them and offer a home to the displaced tribes of the rest of Dunland."  
Nona smiles at Horn, "You are as excitable as ever my love."  
The two talk with Nona's parents about Horn's plan and they agree to join them in the new town. The news of a new town reaches the ears of every member of the Algraig and many of those with no homes join them for the trip. 


	6. Chapter 6

The group is moving slowly through the Bonevales, they must fight wights several times. When they near the end of the cursed land they come across a large pack lying in the road.  
When Horn approaches the pack a man jumps off the hill to his side with a sword made of bone in his hand. "That belongs to my people and I won't let you take it."  
"I had no intention of taking it" Horn says.  
"Do you expect me to believe that, horseman?"  
"We are no thieves," Nona says forcefully "and if you insult us in this way again I'll teach you some manners."  
"What is a horseman doing traveling with you outcasts?"  
"We are going to a found a new town inhabited by both peoples" Horn says happily. "I didn't know anyone lived in the bonevales."  
"We only live here because the goblins and orcs drove us from our homes when we refused to join the wizard."  
"Do you need a new home?" Horn asks. "I'm sure we'll have plenty of space for your tribe."  
"I think this one has taken one too many hits to the head," the warrior says to Nona.  
Nona sighs then smile at Horn, "You are probably right but his offer was sincere. Our goal is to make a place of true peace between any who call it home."  
"What tribe are you from?" Suvulch asks.  
"I am Gormadoc, last warrior of the wolf tribe."  
"Allow me to speak with your Brenin. The Bonevales are no place for a proud tribe and we are offering you a home."  
"Very well you come alone and unarmed."  
Suvulch removes his sword and hands it to his wife, "Of course." 


	7. Chapter 7

Suvulch is lead to a cave that is marked with warding runes and dusted with ash to keep the wights away. The inside of the small cave is packed with people huddles tightly together. The people look at the stranger with defiance but are weak from lack of food and wear torn clothing. When Suvulch reaches the farthest part of the cave he is met with an old gray-haired man leaning on a staff.  
"Hail Brenin, I wish to speak with you about an opportunity for your people."  
"The last time I heard that we ended up being attacked with only one warrior living to keep us safe."  
"I am not Saruman I do not deceive."  
"We will see," Gornadoc says.  
"The forces of Isengard have left Dunland and your lands are free for you to return," Suvulch says.  
"What reason would we have for joining you then?" the Brenin asks.  
"The land left behind by Saruman's soldiers has been razed and left desolate, rebuilding would take great time and resources you don't have. The town we plan on founding would have support from at least some of the Dunland tribes and from Rohan."  
"Do you really think we can trust the horsemen?" Gornadoc says.  
"My daughter has traveled through Rohan and seen many of its people. She says that while many are distrustful of our people there are many good honourable among them. If we can work together we may be able to remove this distrust we have developed."  
"If we decide not to join you what will happen?" Gornadoc asks.  
"Nothing we will continue our journey and leave you in peace."  
"Let me speak with my people," the Brenin says.  
"Of course, our group will camp just south of the Bonevales for the night. If you choose to join us we welcome you. If you wish to join us on a later day all you need do is travel to the fords south of Isengard."  
When Suvulch rejoins the group they make their way to the exit of the Bonevales and set up camp. As everyone is getting ready to turn in for the night the wolf clan shows up and begins to set their tents up. 


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the trip to the Fords of Isen is uneventful, other than a short talk with the ox clan about their plan. When they reach the ford they find a group of Rohirrim already working at building a town. When the Rohirrim take notice of them the leader of the group, a woman with delicate features, comes to meet them.  
"Hello I am Horn and this land was given to me by King Eomer."  
"Horn we were waiting for you, I am Agelwyn. We were the inhabitants of Marton before the orcs burned it and we were hoping to find a home in your new town."  
Horn smiles at her, "You are welcome to join us. These are members of the Algraig and the wolf clan and will also join the town."  
"We were told you will lead the town Reeve Horn so I will follow your order."  
"I don't want to be a Reeve" Horn says. "One leader would only make this town end up like Woodhurst, one group would be looked down on and forced to live in squalor."  
"If we will not have a Reeve what do you propose?" Agelwyn asks.  
"A council to decide together on all matters, one that includes people from every group that calls this townhome. I was thinking my wife and I would be good choices for our people. You can speak for yours and the Brenin of the wolf clan is the obvious choice for them."  
"What happens if there is a tied vote?" Nona asks.  
"We could use a fifth, someone who comes from outside all the groups and can lead the council."  
"I may have the person here with us" Agelwyn says. "When we started building the town she wandered in and began helping but we have no idea where she came from. She calls herself Mercy."  
"That sounds perfect but before any of that, there's something more important to do" Horn says happily.  
"What is that?" the wolf clan's Brenin asks.  
"Nona and I need to have a wedding."  
"How is that more important than getting the town working?" Nona asks.  
"It's more fun."  
"Fun is not the same as important. How did I let myself fall in love with someone like you."  
"It's close enough to important for me. So what do you say Nona will you marry me?" Horn drops to one knee and takes a ring from his pocket.  
"You're an idiot, but I can't deny my heart. Yes, I'll marry you." 


End file.
